


Oblivious

by Crollalanza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Tired of life, Viktor arrived in Japan and hoped for rejuvenation, but Yuuri remains oblivious.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for sportsfest 2018, and it was my only YoI fic :( I can't remember the exact prompt but ot was something about unrequited pining and the other person being totally oblivious.

“It’s no use, Chris. I’ve tried everything,” Viktor cried, cradling his phone in his hand, as he flopped dramatically on his bed.

“Like what, mon chère?”

“As soon as I arrived, I took a bath in the onsen. You know they all bathe naked here.”

Christophe snorted. “I tend to take a bath with no clothes on, as well, Viktor.”

“I mean in public,” Viktor said, a touch frostily. “Anyone could walk in and there was I completely naked.” He sighed. “And Yuuri walked in, or stumbled I guess, and I knew he knew I was there, so I stood up, beckoning him to come closer.”

“And he didn’t.” Christophe sounded bored, but then Viktor had told him the story before … several times.

“No, he screamed something, threw a towel at me and then ran away.”

“Then what happened.”

“I suggested we sleep together.”

Chris choked. “You did what?”

“I meant share a room, but … well …” He chewed the side of his mouth. “Maybe he misunderstood. Maybe he’s worried I’m going to jump on him.”

“You are, aren’t you?”

“Certainly not!” he tried to protest, but then the memory of Yuuri snuggling up to him on the banquet dancefloor, and the thought of his lithe body writhing around as he pole-danced jeté’d into his head. “Well, can you blame me?”

Christophe let out a sigh, a sigh so deep that even though he was speaking from Switzerland, Viktor caught every nuance. “I don’t blame you. He’s utterly adorable.”

“Then what should I do?”

“Hmm, maybe … maybe…” Christophe hesitated.

“What?”

“Perhaps he’s not into you, Vik _tor_. Perhaps,” and he sounded horrified, “Yuuri likes girls.”

“No, no, I won’t have that. No one who dances that beautifully can be anything other than gay!”

But he wondered now. The thing was … who could he ask?

 

***

 

“Madamoiselle Minako, enchantée!” Viktor reached out to clasp her hand to his lips, and she complied, a small smile hovering on her lips.

“Monsieur Nikiforov,  que voulez-vous boire? ” Her accent was perfect.

“You lived in France?” he guessed.

“For a while. I was a dancer. I now teach and run this bar.” Not waiting for his answer, she reached automatically for the vodka, pouring him a shot before he’d asked. He downed it in one, suddenly needing the courage under her all-too-knowing stare. 

“So …” she said, and refilled his glass. “You want to ask about Yuuri, eh?”

“I… uh … What makes you think that?”

“Pfft!” She threw her hands in the air, suddenly reminding him of Madame Baranovskaya. “Why else would you be here? There are other bars, but no one knows him like I do.” Pouring herself a shot, she leant closer. “So, what do you want to know?”

“How … uh … dedicated is he?” he began, then leapt in before she could make sense of the question. “Is he easily distracted? By a … a … girlfriend, for instance?”

“Nooooo,” she drawled, her voice casual but again her gimlet eyes bored into him. “He only has his eyes on one prize.”

“Success?”

She gulped down her shot. “He does get distracted, but it’s all in his mind, you know? Yuuri-chan over-thinks. He always has.”

“So no girlfriend?” He cleared his throat and flicked his hair. “I need to make sure I’m not wasting my time coaching him if he’s going to give up next month, you understand.”

“Ha!” Minako shot him a sly smile. “He won’t give up. Not while you’re here.”

_Promising…_

Minako was pouring more vodka. “He was sweet on Yuuko-chan for a while,” she mused.

“Who?”

His tone must have been sharp because she stopped mid-drink and put her glass back on the counter. “Nishigori-kun. She runs the rink with her husband.”

“And Yuuri loves her?”

“Bit of a crush, maybe. ‘Course that was years ago, before he left us. To tell you the truth, he might feel a lot when he skates, but it’s all internal. He’s pretty much oblivious to anyone else around him.”

Oblivious … yes he was that, all right. Unless it was a deliberate block, the night of the banquet a true regret that he was determined to ignore.

_So maybe I should leave?_

***

 

The sky is a patchwork of grey, wind stirring the grass around their feet. Yuuri is staring across to the other shore, and Viktor’s unsure how to reach him anymore.

_Did I ever know?_

Chris has suggested he hints again, maybe drops an arm across his shoulders, or pull out a bottle of champagne and wink at the memory.

But Viktor’s weary of games.

“What do you want me to be to you?” he asks as calmly as possible.

Yuuri is hunched and his answer wisps away on the breeze.

“A father figure?”

“No!”

_Well, that’s a start._

“A brother, then? A friend?” He hesitates, and then takes that chance. “Boyfriend, I guess? I could do my best.”

And exhale.

“NO NO NO! I want you to stay who you are!”

Oh.

 “I’ll make it up to you with my skating!”

Oblivious, Minako had said.

And maybe it would be better if he packed up now, left for Russia and stopped living for a memory that might never become a reality. But he’s seen the music in Yuuri’s soul, and the dormant love, waiting perhaps for a prince to kiss it awake.

Viktor holds out his hand, sealing the deal. He makes a comment about how he won’t make it easy for Yuuri, and then he mentions love.

And gets only a startled rabbit in the headlights reaction again.

Oblivious…

_Or am I deluded?_


End file.
